Holidays of the Year
by themarveluniverse29
Summary: How various Marvel super heroes would do during various holidays! Suggestions are welcome! This was just a random idea I had in my head.


**Randomness** **in my head... I hope you all enjoy and review!**

* * *

The day? Oh yeah, July 4th. Not the best day ever if you asked Spidey, not the best day at all. He knew the moment he stepped out of his door that he was going to regret it. His ears were going to be on a wild adventure, especially with the fireworks. Yep, super hearing didn't do well with fireworks.

"Oh the joy!" Spidey mumbled sarcastically. "Fireworks and celebration! Perfect day for a sensory overload! Just perfect..."

It was still relatively early, not dark quite yet. The people were already gathering, huge groups of friends and family traveling to the same place. Though the fireworks probably weren't gonna start anytime too soon. Spidey wing over the tall buildings, drinking in the sight. Nothing was better than soaring through the sky, kinda, on webs.

The sky slowly got darker, the moon was more visible now. There have been very few muggings within the past few hours. That got Spidey nervous. _What if the criminals become more active during the display of fireworks?!_ Spidey panicked in his head _What if I can't protect people?!_

Spidey looked around quickly. There was just the loud voices and huge crowds of people. No potential mugger with a knife or a gun, yet. He hadn't noticed the darkening sky.

Suddenly an earsplitting BOOM rang across the city, causing him to almost let go of the strand of web. _Fudge! It's starting! What grudge the does the world hold against me?!_ Spidey thought, distressed at the sound. He was almost sure that his senses would burst. The flash of light disappeared quickly enough, but his ears were ringing. Again, not the best day for people with enhanced senses.

Another crack split open the sky, causing Spidey to detach himself from the skyscraper, but he shot another web just in time. It was impossible for him to stay focused on his task, patrolling. There seemed to be a lot more crime happening, now that everyone was distracted with the show. Easy prey for the thieves and such.

Spidey swung over to the nearest criminals, shakily. There were a few more cracks in the sky and he was pretty sure that the sky would shatter right then and there. Spidey let go of his web early in surprise and stumbled across the street and into a car. His head was just about to explode.

"Was that Spider-Man?" a British accented man asked, mockingly. "Can't stand the fireworks can he?"

"Oh owwwww..." Spidey mumbled.

"Ha, no Spidey in the way this time! We should just finish him so that he would never bother us again!" Another man piped up, pulling out a rusty knife.

Spider-Man got up to his feet and prepared to jump away or web the knife out of the guy's hand. "Hey, come on! Cut the spider some slack sometime!"

There was another explosion of sound, no two explosions. Spidey couldn't tell anymore, the world was screeching in his ear. He clutched his head and stumbled back, falling over again. The sound was too much, the danger was too near. His Spidey sense was helping out much.

Just then another explosion, there was no end. Not quite as loud as the ending would be, but that was enough. One after another, there was almost no pause. Spidey's head was taking in too much sound at once. It _hurt!_ His ears where about to bleed, nothing was gonna touch him, yet he would still be injured, thanks world.

Suddenly the criminals lunged for him, both of them armed with rusty knives. This was not gonna end well, there was too much going on at once. Spidey sense, the cracking of the fireworks, the light, he couldn't take much more.

Right before the two men got to him however, an arrow sailed through the air and turned into a net, pushed the two back and trapping them.

"Spidey!" a dark figure loomed over him as he was blanketed by darkness.

* * *

To be saying that Matt wasn't having a nice day was an understatement. In fact, it could be the understatement of the year! Somehow, he just had to end up in NYC... on THE 4TH OF JULY! There were gonna be tons and TONS of fireworks lighting up the sky. Fireworks always mean't sound and a whole ton of it. There was no way that he was going to worm his way out of a sensory overload if he didn't get a far away as possible.

He could tell that the fireworks were starting soon, by the amount of people. This time, he didn't need to listen for heartbeats, the amount of times he bumped into someone was enough to tell him that he wasn't making it out of the city. The most wonderful day of the year for normal civilians. Yep, he was _totally_ considered normal. Foggy was gonna kill him if he had a sensory overload and passed out. Okay, either way, he was dead. He couldn't get out in time, he just _couldn't_! By then, he really wished that the city would just cancel the display.

He realized that Spidey was out and about. His fast heartbeat, a faint smell of chemicals. Okay, Spidey was definately out. Not the best day for the kid, but he just shrugged it off. Being swallowed by his own panick was enough, he didn't need to panick over Spidey as well! He just hoped that the kid was doing well enough and that his senses weren't nearly as enhanced as his.

Matt growled in frustration. The world was being really, really, _really_ unfair right now.

He prepared to cover his ears after a few hours of just poking around, trying to find a way to get out. As he made a move to cover his ears, the BOOM happened. It was the worst sound he's heard all year, leaving his ears ringing horribly and deaf temporarily. He froze, unable to move. People were still trying to get to the front, squirming and weaving through everyone they could. There was the smell of smoke rising horribly. Great, now almost all of his senses were involved.

He stood there, still frozen and covering his ears as another crack of the fireworks sounded. Even with the plugged ears, he still heard it three times louder than the average human being would.

Everything was hurting. The fireworks went on and on, he knelt down, clutching his head as tightly as he could, trying to block out the sounds. It was helping, much. Now, he was sure that everyone he knew would kill him, excluding Spidey, because he would probably understand, but then again, he didn't know Spidey too well... other than the fact that he was actually Peter Parker...

"Arghhh..." he groaned softly as his vocal cords betrayed him. Someone seemed to notice and pause to see if he was okay, but he just kept on insisting that he was. Even though he couldn't hear a thing the guy was saying over the ringing. There was barely any pause between the fireworks, but he didn't have to suffer the blacked out way too early, which was a blessing and a curse.

* * *

Clint was having a wonderful day! It was the most special day of the the year! Cap's birthday, but Cap didn't see too happy about it. He left, saying that he needed some fresh air, and earplugs, good earplugs. He also mentioned something about sunglasses, who would want to wear sunglasses at night? Bruce left as well, saying something about locking himself in the soundproof room.

The Avengers were getting crazier. Since there was nothing to celebrate _in_ the tower. He decided to celebrate _out_ of the tower, by fighting crime and stuff. He didn't expect anything to go wrong.

It started with him just fighting the usual baddies as the fireworks started. Nothing but a snapping of toothpicks to him, because he couldn't find his hearing aids. The show was beautiful, he wasn't watching it the whole time, but he stayed pretty close to it so he could get a few glances. Even the glances were good. There were so many different colors and shapes, so organized, unlike his room, or just anything he owns.

There were so many baddies though, way too many of them. He wasn't really used to fighting petty crime, but he could do it. He was glad too. The only problem was, whenever someone realized that _Hawkeye_ of all heroes was after them. They tended to freak out and run. Which wasn't really killing his boredom.

"Oh my gosh! Hawkeye! Run! Guys drop everything and run for your lives!" the next mugger shrieked when he came to his senses. His team also ran away screaming. The guy they were mugger was alright though. Still boring. He wished that he could just prank the whole entire city. Yes, that's what he'll do. Prank the entire city. Best. Plan. EVER!

He felt energy course through his body as he parkoured across the buildings, thinking of the perfect plan. _Maybe I could vandalize everyone's car! No that'll take too long. Maybe I could shoot confetti arrows at as many people as possible! Yes! Perfect!_ he planned quickly. He decided that it'll be amusing enough to fire confetti at everyone. Literally _everyone_. There was no stopping him. That was until he saw a skinny figure stumble into a parked car.

That wasn't a good sight, so Clint decided to investigate. Two thieves were trying to rob a car. They were stopped temporarily by a vigilante dressed in a red and blue... oh gosh that was Spidey! The thieves' mouths were moving, probably saying something like. 'Was that Spider-Man? Can't stand fireworks can ya?'

and, 'Ha, no Spidey in the way this time! We should just finish him so that he would never bother us again!'

They pulled out rusty knives, glinting in the light of the fireworks. That triggered Clint. He jumped into action and shot one of his net arrows to trap the two before they got to Spidey.

"Spidey!" He called out, running over to the vigilante and checking over him, but he passed out. _Great! Now I have an unconscious spider at my feet!_ Clint thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. He picked him up, not really noticing the fireworks in the background. Putting him in a sitting position, leaning against a brick building. He went off again to look for Steve.

Soon, he found Steve alright, crouching next to an unconscious man. This man had dark glasses and reddish blond hair.

"Oh my gosh... what is it with the unconscious people?!" Clint growled, frustrated.

Steve looked up at him, eyes wide with worry and mouthed, "Who? Where? I'll bring this guy."

Clint nodded and ran off, knowing that Steve would catch up in no time. He leaped across buildings and found the brick one Spidey was propped up against. Steve looked at Spider-Man. He seemed frozen and his hands moved up to his ears. Shaking his head he moved farther away from the fireworks.

Clint looked at the three thoughtfully. _Oh, so that's why everyone is so disoriented. The fireworks. That still doesn't explain the random dude though._

Steve's face reddened and he mouthed, "Get these people away from the fireworks."

Clint nodded and picked up Spidey. "To the tower."

Steve looked at him for a second and mouthed. "Okay, quickly."

They got to the tower really quickly because it was only a few blocks away. Steve seemed to get more and more relaxed as they got farther away from the sound. How come Clint hadn't thought of sensory overloads? He felt so dumb and he didn't even get to prank anyone!

They went to the elevator and went to the most soundproof floor they could get to. The living room where Tony was.

When Tony saw this he freaked out. He looked at the two men and waved his arms around and mouthed. "Why is this happening on Independence Day?!"

Steve gave Tony the look and put the unknown man onto one of the couches, Clint did the same to Spidey. Tony seemed to be very annoyed and frustrated.

* * *

Once Matt woke up, he felt so much better and worse at the same time. He wasn't on the street anymore because it smelled different, so that begged the question where was he?

"Oh, you're awake!" a voice called out. "Your friend here wouldn't leave until you woke up... sooooooo..."

Matt's eyes widened. His ears were still slightly sore, but okay. "What?"

"Matt! You're okay!" a familiar voice called out.

"Owwwww... my ears... P-Spidey?" Matt asked, smelling the familiar scent of his suit.

"It's me!" Spidey replied cheerily. "We need to get going! I was worried about you, but I'm guessing your friends aren't too impressed right now. Huh?"

"I doubt it," Matt agreed. He got off of the couch and listened to any familiar sounds, but he picked up notthing other than Spidey. This was a new place. "Where are we?"

"Avengers Tower," the voice from earlier answered. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"I'm Matt..." Matt replied slowly. "What happened exactly?"

* * *

 **Well, I'm done with the first holiday! Please tell me what you thought of it! Check out my poll if you haven't already! Have a wonderful week!**


End file.
